narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kulfi Purasuchikku
Category:Fanon Canon Kulfi Purasuchikku, renowned as the King of Ice, is a legendary Shinobi feared for his mastery over Ice Release. Background Kulfi was born to a set of poor, untarnished parents in Kirigakure. During the time of his birth, villagers who possessed Kekkei Genkai were highly coveted, and as a result, Kulfi was forced to move several times, until finally, his family relocated to an ice cold, cave, just south of Kirigakure. There, Kulfi began to train intensively to one day get his revenge against the government of Kirigakure. From an early age, Kulfi showed prodigious talent, capable of defeating even Jonin level Ninja who came to his cave to kill him, all on his own. He protected his family with his life, until finally, he saw them as a nuisance, and claimed they held him back. When the winter came, and food became even more scarce, Kulfi resorted to cannibalism, and ate the rest of his family members. It seemed as though the taste of blood was intriguing to him naturally, and he departed from his cave to seek more of it, resulting in several battles. Nowadays, he uses his ice kunai to peel the skin off of his dead victims, before consuming their flesh. At some point, Kulfi came across the two-tailed beast, known as Matatabi. The two engaged in a horrific battle of extremely powerful, legendary chakra, with Kulfi emerging as the victor. As a sense of victory, Kulfi helped himself to the beast's flesh, acquiring the chakra of the tailed-beast. Sadly, however, Matatabi soon awoke, and escaped, preventing itself form being eaten entirely. Personality Kulfi is cold-blooded, cruel, heartless shinobi, which has earned him the titles such as King Cold, also in correlation to his practiced Ice Release prowess. It is rumored that this man does not possess any feelings what so ever, and is viewed as a merciless killer all over the world. Kulfi finds great pleasure in the pain and agony of his victims, going to extents of drinking their blood, often commenting afterwards, that it wasn't "cold enough", such of that as his own. Kulfi has also been shown to be an arrogant shinobi, often expecting the praise of his opponents, promising to take it easy on those who do. He is a bloodthirsty assassin, who has been noted to laugh evily and senselessly to himself over the course of an intense battle. He is an observant adversary who is able to analyse his opponent's techniques after seeing it once, but becomes overconfident if he sees the technique as useless. In his spare time, Kulfi enjoys terrorizing small children during the night. His many hobbies include, senseless killing, ice sculpturing, and making snowmen. Rumor has it, that his blood is said to be dark blue in color, other than red like most humans, which may or may not be the reason why dark blue is his favorite color. To trust such a man would surely come with a risk, as Kulfi has been reported to have consumed a heft amount of his comrades. To Kulfi, teammates are viewed as food that would restore and strengthen his own life force. Appearance Kulfi is a relatively tall, pale skinned shinobi with spiky, light purple hair. A single, long strand of hair emerges from behind his Forehead Protector, framing the side of his face. His eyes have a sinister appearance, and are much more narrow than most in appearance, and are light green in color, with noticeable purple marks beneath. His nose is rather large, and points outward. He also has a thin beard growing around his face, which meets at a long, groomed goatee under his chin. Below his forehead protector, there are two noticeable purple spots. In most cases, his attire takes the form of a dark blue traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. This armour was complimented by traditional dark blue shinobi sandals, and forehead protector, with a crimson colored cloth. Its most obvious use is as protection from bladed weapons, blunt trauma, and some techniques. Due to the hardness of the armour, it can also be used to strengthen the power of physical attacks if the metal connects with the foe. Kulfi constructed this armour himself, built to resemble the armour of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and his rival and leader of Konohagakure's infamous Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha. Unlike their armour, Kulfi's prototype version was crafted from legendary onyx, and is capable of absorbing both ninjutsu and genjutsu, while at the same time amplifying Kulfi's already intense chakra. During his days as a genin, Kulfi saw himself regularly dressed in a dark blue, his favorite color, gi, worn over a vanilla-creamy white T-shirt. On his feet he wore long, dark blue boots, with white laces. He also wore white bandages around his arms, and a white obi tied around his waist. As an upper class shinobi, Kulfi's main attire consisted of a jet-black, full body suit, a single form-fitting piece of clothing that covers everything except the feet, hands, and head. Over this full body suit, he wore a Flak jacket, a form of padded protective clothing designed to provide at least partial protection from things such as blunt-force trauma, shrapnel and other projectiles. Around his waist, her wore a light brown colored belt, which kept hold of various pouches, with one of the pouches being known as a hip pouch, used as storage for many tools, hip pouches are necessary for holding an assortment of all the most elementary of ones ninja tools such as kunai, shuriken, scrolls, Explosive tags and Smoke Bombs. Additionally, another pouch he wore was the weapons holster, which is designed for holding kunai and shuriken only. Positioned on the thigh, the holster is conveniently placed for the quick-drawing of the kunai or shuriken they carry in combat. On his feet, he wore a pair of traditional dark colored, open toed, shinobi sandals. Finally, around his forehead, Kulfi wore a Forehead Protector, the most important article of clothing for any and all shinobi is their forehead protector. This headband signifies where the loyalty of a shinobi lies. It also signifies equality among shinobi of the same village. In order to be considered an official ninja, one must graduate and earn one of these headbands. Abilities Kulfi is recognized as one of the most powerful shinobi alive in today's era. From his childhood, Kulfi has displayed a rare breed of excellence, performing ahead of all his peers, and always at the top of his class, despite already being considerably younger than all of them. His superb talent saw him graduating the academy at the adolescent age of 5, the age in which he would also later reach the rank of Chūnin. By the age of 7, Kulfi had already reached the rank of Jonin, and was feared by locals and citizens composing the Village Hidden in the Clouds. His power was such that, he managed to defeat the two-tailed beast on his own, ad as a reward, helped himself to the beast's chakra. Chakra Since birth, Kulfi has been known to possess an extremely powerful chakra, comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. Matatabi noted that his chakra was far more sinister than his own. From a single smirk, Kulfi could deter most opponents from fighting. His reserves were so immense, that he saw himself to fight against an entire army of Kirigakure Shinobi for two full days, in order to protect himself from being slaughtered, for possessing a Kekkei Genkai. His chakra is so immense, that he has been seen using several powerful jutsu with ease at once. His level of expertise when it came to chakra control was second to none. On top of all, Kulfi also possessed the ability to drain chakra from his victims and opponents by simply coming into physical contact. Sensory Perception Along with having been gifted with intense chakra, Kulfi was also a renowned sensory type, capable of sensing shinobi who were in different countries. He could also differentiate his enemies by their heritage, such as when he could tell Yuniku Uchiha was of Uchiha descent, before the latter had the opportunity to use his Sharingan. His keen intellect allowed for his enemies to never get away from him. Furthermore, his power was so, that he was able to understand the Kekkei Genkai of his opponent simply though sensing. Finally, his prowess was so great, he is able to dodge attacks coming from behind, just by sensing. Taijutsu A gifted taijutsu fighter since his childhood days, Kulfi was also renowned for his physical combatical abilities, able to fend off large crowds of ninja at once, using only his fists and bare feet. Combined with his keen reflexes and unbelievable sense of direction, it is near impossible to match Kulfi in hand-to-hand combat. Kulfi's speed, reflexes and agility enables him to quickly cover large distances that no shinobi could react to. He is so perfectly balanced, that he is capable of offering several blows from both feet, both hands, and his head, without losing control over his body, and staying in a rhythm to dodge an incoming attack. With such agile feet, Kulfi is able to twist and turn his body in almost any means necessary, in order to evade enemy projectiles. Ninjutsu Blessed with the ability to use the unique Ice Release, Kulfi has spent a good portion of his existence mastering the nature, to the point where even hand signs are unnecessary to preform it. For Kulfi, Ice Release has become second nature. As one would remember to blink automatically, Kulfi's fluentness is a rarity indeed. Ice Barrage The Ice Barrage is a hidden Ice technique developed by Kulfi. The jutsu on it's own is very similar to that of the Sand Binding Coffin, though some would argue it is much more lethal, as the ice forms around the opponent, versus having to reach the opponent. One the ice has formed, breaking the barrier would prove to be a very tedious job. The ice is composed of Kulfi's immense chakra, which protects the itself from even powerful fire attacks, along with taijutsu. In order to effectively shatter the ice, one would surely have to have an affinity to Fire Release, and have mastered the fire element to a high degree. Ice Memorial By planting his palms into the ground, Kulfi concentrates deeply, donating his chakra to the environment. In return, several large ice spikes are forged, powerful enough to cause death upon impalement. If struck, the entire set of ice is shrouded in chakra, and thus would eat away at the user's chakra. Arctic Hail Through the use of basic hand signs, and concentrating his chakra deeply, the sky is darkened, and an array of thick, white clouds appears over the battlefield. Within several moments, large chunks of hail, varying from sizes as big as a car tire, to as small as a penny, fall from the sky, with the intent to kill. A very dangerous and lethal jutsu that could in return hurt it's user, Kulfi is often seen covering himself before using this technique. The hail themselves, similar to the ice, have been coated in Kulfi's chakra, and thus carry a more impactful blow. This hail causes frostbite at the slightest touch, and is capable of even destroying large office buildings. Stats Trivia *Unlike most humanoid species, Kulfi possesses dark blue blood